The Force of Gravity Star Wars
by Foxbowl
Summary: Two weeks after the Death Star is destroyed, Luke, Leia, and Han are captured by the Empire. But on the way back to the galactic headquarters, the force of gravity from a nearby planet causes the galactic ship to crash. The three rebel fugitives must survive and learn that the only way to move on to the future is to let go of the past. Copyright 2017 all rights reserved


Chapter One

There were a lot of things that could happen to a person in a rebel base. But even so, Han Solo was not expecting a hand to fly out of a empty closet and grab his hair.

Han grabbed his holster as he was pulled head-first into the closet. He whipped out his blaster, ready to fire…

"Put it down," Leia Organa crossed her arms, amazingly calm for someone who had a blaster pointed at their head by an ex-smuggler.

Han lowered his blaster and rolled his eyes. "Is there a less dramatic way for you to tell me that you want us to spend more time together?"

Leia glowered. "I did _not_ pull you into here to ask you on a date."

"Hey, I mean, I just helped destroy the Empire's Death Star." Han gestured to himself slyly. "It's okay it you want a little more of my good looks and charm."

Leia kicked him straight in the shin. Han recoiled, caught by surprise.

"What was that for?" Han gasped.

"We need to talk," Leia pursed her lips and Han was vaguely aware that something was bothering her. "And I mean seriously talk. No jokes. No flirting."

"But joking and flirting is my specialty."

Leia ignored him. "I'm worried about Luke."

"Luke?" Han settled down on an empty bucket. "What about him?"

Leia sat down opposite Han. "I've noticed he's seemed a bit… upset."

"Upset? Nah," Han said. "The kid's just blown up the Death Star. He's a hero. In what galaxy would he ever be upset?"

" I don't know." Leia shrugged. "I just… had a feeling…"

The closet door flew open, revealing a blond, blue-eyed teenager.

"Luke!" Leia gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a mop! Artoo spilled oil on the ground again and..." Han watched as Luke realized what he'd stumbled upon. "I think the real question is what are _you guys_ doing?"

"Just discussing…" Leia hesitated, "... important matters."

Luke raised his eyebrows and a small smile appeared on his lips. "In a closet?"

Leia turned red as she realized what Luke was thinking. "No! I mean, yes! I mean, this isn't what it looks like! Han and I, we weren't doing anything!" The princess turned to the smuggler. "Tell him, Han!"

Han smirked. "Well, we were certainly doing something…"

Han got a kick in the shins as Luke laughed.

Leia opened her mouth to defend her dignity again, but before she could get a word out an ear-splitting shriek erupted from the alarm above. The rebel base was under attack.

Chapter Two

Han, Luke, and Leia burst out of the closet. "We'll go to headquarters," Leia announced. "That's where we'll find information about the purpose of this alarm."

 _It's just a drill_ , Han told himself. But the base had never had any false alarms before and Han didn't think they were about to start now.

The trio dashed through hallway after hallway, racing through the maze of the rebel base. It was a large building, equipped with rooms of all shapes and sizes, filled with rebels and machines. Han had already got lost seven times the past week, just trying to make it to the breakfast hall.

But this base was Leia's home. She weaved through the hallways, gracefully coordinated, never backtracking or pausing to check her surroundings. As the group got closer to headquarters, other packs of frantic rebels began to appear next to them, heading towards the same destination. Han decided not to ask them about the purpose of the alarm. He wasn't sure he wanted to know just yet.

"Oh, god." Luke gasped as Leia cursed under her breath.

Han looked up and wished he never had. Through the glass windows of headquarters, two galactic Star Destroyers stared back at him. Han felt his heart drop just as a voice boomed through the speakers above.

"This is the Galactic Empire. If you value your lives you will surrender. If not, you will be shown no mercy."

The voice paused, and out of the corner of this eye, Han saw blasters being drawn. There would be no surrendering today.

"Lord Vader also commands that you turn over the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

Luke's eyes widened but he stood up straighter than he had before. Leia moved closer to him, protectively. Han felt a pang of jealousy.

 _Not the time, Han,_ he told himself.

"Do you surrender?" The galactic voice thundered.

A female voiced echoed a response through the speakers. "No."

A field of glowing orbs shot of the rebel cannons and hit the first Star Destroyer straight on. The monstrous machine shuddered, a gaping hole torn through the side.

The rebels cheered and the female voice came through the speakers again.

"Get to your stations and brace for attack!"

Chapter Three

"Luke! Wait!" Leia shoved past Han, who was in the process of scanning the crowd for Chewbacca.

"What?" Luke stepped out of the crowd of pilots heading for the X-wing hanger.

"You can't go out into battle today," The princess crossed her arms.

"Why?"

Leia sighed dramatically, as if the reason were obvious. "The only reason that the Empire hasn't blown this place up yet is because they're looking for _you_."

"So?"

"And if you head out there, then you're easy prey."

Han realized what Leia was trying to say. "Luke, if you're captured, the Empire has no reason not to blow this place up with their Star Destroyers. You're the only one they want alive."

Leia kicked him in the shins yet again. "Stay out of my argument, Flyboy."

"I'm on your side!"

Leia ignored him and turned back to Luke. "Stay off the battlefield. That's an order."

"You can't do that!" Luke retorted.

"Oh, yes I can. I have higher authority than you."

Luke opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Leia was right and he knew it.

"Come on, boys." Leia marched over to the observation deck. "We'll be able to observe the battle here."

Han went to follow her, but turned to realize that Luke wasn't coming.

"Let's go, kid," Han said. Luke snapped out of his daze and ran to catch up. But instead of falling in step in Han, he darted past him.

"Leia!" Luke called.

The princess turned around from her stop on the deck.

"This whole battle could stop," Luke acknowledged the swarm of X-wings attacking the Star Destroyers outside, "if you hand me over."

Leia raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Han muttered. He knew that Luke would stop at nothing to do the right thing, even if it put himself in danger.

Luke shook his head. "You can bargain with the Empire or something. Their retreat in exchange for me. They're low on resources, they can't keep fighting forever."

Through the window, Han saw a stream of tie fighters shoot down X-wings one by one.

Luke saw it too. "Lives are being lost out there, Leia. You can stop it."

"We're not sacrificing you," Leia said.

"Why?"

"The Empire can't be bargained with. They'll take you and come back with reinforcements."

"Then you'll get time. Time to rebuild and reinforce. You won't be caught by surprise. You can-"

"Stop, Luke," Leia interrupted. "We are not giving you to the Empire. That's final."

"But Leia-"

"Enough!" Leia raised her voice, her former calmness gone. "You're a great pilot, Luke. The rebellion needs you." She paused. " _I_ need you."

Luke shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Han found his nails very interesting.

Leia glanced at the reaction of the boys but continued, "You're my friend, Luke. I'm not giving you up."

"You've barely known me for two weeks, Leia. You'll get over it."

"No, I won't. I've lost everyone on Alderaan. Everyone. Can you even imagine what that feels like?"

"No," Luke muttered.

"I can't lose you too."

And then a blaster was against Han's head.

"Give me the pilot," a stormtrooper appeared in the doorway, "or this man dies."

Chapter Four

Han had imagined this situation before.

A stormtrooper pointing a blaster at his head.

Leia swooning as the love of her life was about to be murdered.

Luke screaming for the stormtrooper to take him instead.

Han himself bravely standing up against the Empire as he was shot through the skull.

Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly as planned.

"I said give me the pilot or this man dies," the trooper repeated.

Han looked at Leia, expecting the fainting part of his fantasy to begin. But instead-

"He's not here." Leia said, arms crossed. "The pilot is out with the rest of the fleet. Now if you hand over your hostage, I'll tell you which X-wing is his."

Luke inhaled slightly but the trooper was too busy looking at Leia to notice.

"No." The stormtrooper jammed the muzzle of his blaster harder into his victim. Han winced. "You will tell me which ship the pilot is flying and then you will all be prisoner unharmed." Han's head was starting to throb and he was seeing spots. He fell to his knees.

Leia hesitated.

"Tell me now or I'll shoot him."

Han looked up at Leia quick enough to see the words come out of her mouth.

"Go ahead."

Chapter Five

 _Go ahead._

Those were the only words going through Han's head as the stormtrooper turned and pointed the gun at his skull.

 _Go ahead._

Those were the words Leia, his so-called friend, had spoken.

 _Go ahead._

Those were the words that would condemn him to death.

 _Go ahead._

 _Go ahead._

 _Go ahead._

"No!" Luke's voice jolted Han out of his thoughts. "Don't shoot!"

The stormtrooper turned and looked at who had spoken.

"Don't shoot!" Luke shouted. "I'm the pilot! I'm the one who blew up the Death Star! I'm the one who rescued the princess! I'm the one you're looking for! Take me instead!"

The stormtrooper looked up at Leia for confirmation but she stood like a statue, expressionless.

"Please! Don't shoot!" Luke repeated.

The stormtrooper surveyed the boy up and down, and then laughed. A cold, humorless laugh. "Nice try."

Luke stood there, confused.

"You're just a boy," the trooper continued. "You're lying." He positioned his gun back on Han. "You are not the pilot."

"I am!" Luke screamed. "I'm telling the truth!"

The stormtrooper paid him no attention. "Goodbye, hostage."

Han closed his eyes.

The shot sounded throughout the hall.

The body of the stormtrooper fell to the ground as Leia stood there, a blaster in hand.

Chapter Six

Han sat there, gaping at Leia, heart pounding a million beats per second. As he gazed up at her, she seemed to radiate light.

"Stop gawking at me and started running, you moron!" Leia shouted. Both Luke and Leia grabbed one of Han's arms and hoisted him up. The spots in Han's vision caused by the stormtrooper were fading as they raced down the halls but he'd lost his sense of direction.

"Where are we going?" Han yelled.

Leia took a sharp right turn. "We'll go to the communications room. Get on the intercom. Alert the rebels and pilots that the Empire has breached security." She skidded to a halt in front of a door labeled "Communications". Below the handle was a keypad.

"There's a passcode," Luke observed. He turned to Leia. "Do you know it?"

Leia turned to Han. "I expected you to know it, Flyboy. Haven't you worked in the communications room before?"

Han scratched his head. It was true. Last week, he _had_ been picked to volunteer in Communications. "The rebels there didn't tell me the passcode," Han answered.

"Of course they did," Leia replied. "They tell everyone the passcode."

"Well, they didn't tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Han felt the lie slide right through his teeth. The truth was, he did know why the other rebels didn't give him the code. Even though he'd assisted in defeating the Death Star, no one completely trusted him yet. Everyone knew he was just waiting for his money.

"Well, how are we supposed to get in?" Luke asked. "Why don't you just try, Han. Maybe you were told the passcode and just forgot it."

Han shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, kid…"

"Just try!"

"Fine." Han stepped up to the keypad. He began punching in numbers randomly, the red denial sign blinking again and again.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Leia complained. "He doesn't know it, Luke." She grabbed Han by the back of his collar and tugged him out of the way. "Stand back, boys." The princess backed up and then ran straight for the door. She kicked it open with such force that the door flew right off its frame.

Han felt his jaw drop. Leia turned around and rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Oh, stop wasting time and get your butt in here."

Chapter Seven

Han and Luke stepped into the sound room after Leia. She immediately began turning on the equipment and testing the buttons.

"Whoa." Han tuned to see Luke staring at the large screen at the back of the room. On it were dozens of pictures of rebel bases, each in a separate location. There were pictures of beach planets and snow planets and forest planets. Being a smuggler, Han had been to most of them. They were nothing special.

Yet, Luke stared at them in awe.

"Luke?" Han asked. "Whatcha doing?"

Luke didn't respond.

"Luke?"

Nothing.

Han flicked the switch on the side of the screen and it powered down.

Luke snapped out of his trance. "Hey!" He flipped the switch back on and the pictures reappeared. "What did you do that for?"

Han put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, kid. It's just that we're in the middle of a battle here and you're staring at some pictures like you're possessed or something."

Luke's gaze broke away from the screen and his face fell. "Right. Sorry."

Suddenly, Han realized. "This is you first time off Tatooine, right?"

"Yeah." Luke looked back at the pictures. "I dreamed about leaving that rock for nineteen years. I wanted to explore the galaxy." He paused. "But I never thought that when I finally left, I would be confined to a single rebel base on Yavin. I mean, the jungle is great and all, and I love the rebellion, but I still want to live the life I dreamed of."

Han stood there, not knowing what to say.

Luke looked at him, and turned a light shade of red. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that. I mean, I did, but not really-"

"Hey, boys!" Leia called from the other side of the room."Stop flirting with each other and get over here! We're about to go on the intercom in three, two, one-"

Han and Luke scrambled over to her just as the light on the machine turned green.

"Fellow rebels," Leia said into the mic, "This is the Princess. Our security has been breached. There has been one stormtrooper sighted and killed inside the base. Brace yourselves. There may be more."

"How right you are," A voice said from behind them.

The trio spun around.

In the broken doorway were a group stormtroopers, blasters aimed.

Chapter Eight

"Hands up!" The stormtrooper at the head of the group ordered through his mask.

Han raised his arms and Luke followed.

Leia, however, stayed seated. Her hands were folded in her lap.

"Stand up, hands up!"

Leia didn't move.

"Stand up or I shoot."

Leia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, like you'd actually hit me."

The stormtrooper hesitated, obviously startled by the lack of obedience.

And Leia took the opportunity. She spun around in the chair and grabbed the blaster on the desk.

 _BAM._

 _BAM._

 _BAM_.

Han watched, openmouthed, as three stormtrooper bodies fell to the floor with a thud.

Luke grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and sliced off the hand of a nearby stormtrooper. Leia shot it through the skull.

There were six stormtroopers left. They began firing wildly at the rebels but each shot seemed missed completely. The trio dove behind the desk for cover.

Han reached into his holster for his blaster. His fingers grazed the bottom of the rough leather and he realized why it felt as if a familiar weight was missing.

"Shoot!" Han cursed himself for forgetting his only weapon.

"I am shooting!" Leia yelled back. She blasted a stormtrooper through the chest as Luke stabbed another.

"Not that type of shoot!" Han surveyed the room, searching for a weapon. "I forgot my blaster!"

"You idiot!" Leia shot at one of the three stormtroopers left and missed.

"Here!" Luke sliced off one of the table legs. It tilted and the equipment slid off and onto the floor. He handed the leg to Han. "Use this!"

Han grabbed the piece of metal and whacked a nearby stormtrooper across the head. It stumbled but then regained its balance and shot at Han.

The beam flew straight past him. It twirled through the air in slow motion and Han knew where it's destination would be before it even hit. Han yelled out a warning but it was too late.

Luke screamed as he was shot through the side. He collapsed, the lightsaber deactivating as it hit the floor.

"Luke!" Han dropped his table leg. He moved towards his friend but not quick enough.

Han felt a sharp blast ricochet through his own skull. He turned around to see the stormtrooper holding the table leg. The soldier raised its weapon one last time and brought it down on its victim. Han let out a gasp and everything went black.

Chapter Nine

Sand.

Han felt it trickle through his fingers as he lay there, eyes closed. It was smothering hot, but he stayed still, unmoving.

 _What happened?_

 _Where am I?_

He kept his eyes shut as the memories trickled back to him like the sand beneath his fingertips.

 _The attack on the rebel base._

 _Stormtroopers collapsing as Leia gunned them down._

 _The table leg colliding with skull._

Han groaned as a sharp burst of pain exploded in his head.

 _The beam of the blaster flying into Luke._

Han's eyes flew open. Brilliant white light blinded him and he shut his eyes yet again. He waited a moment, then opened them slowly. The brightness faded as Han surveyed his surroundings.

It was a desert scape, nothing but sand for miles and miles.

It was Tatooine.

Han recognized the planet; he'd been living on it with Chewbacca just a couple weeks ago. It was where he had met Luke and the old man.

 _Bern?_ Han thought as he tried to recall the man's name. _Beck?_ The man had died on the Death Star as they were trying to rescue Leia. It was a sacrifice and Han couldn't even remember the his name.

A melodic tune filled Han's ears. Someone was singing. Han whipped around. Behind his was a dome-shaped house, boxes and tools littering the ground beside it. A young woman sat on a barrel outside, crooning her heart and soul into the melody. In her arms was a bundle of cloth.

Han stepped closer to the woman, until she was less than ten feet away. "Hello?" He called to her. The woman took no notice of him. Still singing, she unwrapped the cloth in her arms. Inside was an infant, small and pale. The woman hugged the child to her chest.  
Han opened his mouth to speak again but the wind began to pick up. Sand swirled around him, getting it his eyes and mouth. He closed them tightly but the red-hot specks still pricked his skin. After a couple seconds, the wind began to die down. Han opened his eyes hesitantly. Something was off. The air seemed different like he'd traveled far in the last thirty seconds.

A giggle erupted behind Han. He turned around. The dome-house was now behind him. The woman and infant were gone and in its place was a blond toddler. The toddler giggled again and hopped in one of the barrels. He closed the lid and sealed himself in.

Han walked up to the barrel cautiously. He reached out to open it-

"Hey!"

Han spun around. A man staring at him, hands on hips.

"Sorry, sir," Han stuttered, being unusually polite. "It's just that-"

"I wonder where Luke went?" the man interrupted, a small smile on his lips.

"Luke? Wha-"

The man stepped towards the barrel, and to Han's utmost surprise, passed right through him like a ghost.

Han gave a very unmanly scream.

The man unscrewed the barrel and pulled out the giggling toddler. "I found you!" The child screamed with joy as the man swung him around playfully.

Han stood there in shock. Before he could completely process what he saw, the sand began to swirl again. Han didn't close his eyes this time, he just watched the sand twirl. And then it was over. He was looking back at the desert scape. Behind him, he heard crying.

Han turned around. Just as he'd expected, the dome-shaped house was there once more. A young boy, maybe nine or ten, was sitting on one of the boxes. He was sobbing uncontrollably. In his hands was a toy plane, both wings snapped off. The boy cradled the plane in his hands.

Footsteps came from the inside of the house. The woman and man Han had saw earlier emerged. They sat down next to the boy. He ignored them, focused intently on his plane.

The man pulled out another plane from his pocket and gave it to the boy. It wasn't like the broken one, obviously hand-made. The paint was sloppy and one side was larger than the other. However, the boy loved it. He smiled and the woman hugged him tightly.

"He will try to bring them back."

Han whirled around. Behind him was an old man. He had a short white beard and a billowing cloak. Han recognized him and the name came back to his memory.

"Ben?"

"He will try to bring them back," Ben Kenobi repeated, "and he will die."

"What are you talking about? Who will die? What's going on?" A dozen more question spilled out of Han's mouth before he could stop them. "Where am I?"

Ben paid him no attention. "You must stop him, for he is the only one who has the ability to defeat the Dark Side."

"Who? Luke?"

"He is stubborn, but you must prevail."

Han wondered if the message was pre recorded or if he was just being ignored on purpose. He scratched his head. "Okay, whatever. What do I do?"

Ben opened his mouth to answer.

But Leia's voice came out.

"Han! Wake up!"

Chapter Ten

"Wake up!"

Han opened his eyes just as he was slapped directly across the face. Leia stood over him, hand raised for another strike.

"Ouch," Han groaned, "What is it with you and hitting me?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and surveyed his surroundings. He was lying on a cold concrete floor in a compact room. There was a small window on one side of the chamber and towering iron bars on the other.

Leia pulled Han up to his feet with surprising strength. "Where are we?" he asked stupidly.

"Galactic jail cell on one of those Star Destroyers by the looks of it. The three of us were captured and thrown in here."

"The three of us? Where's Luke?"

"Over here…" A voice behind Leia spoke, small and weak.

Han's gaze shifted and he saw Luke sitting on the ground, wrapped in a thin blanket. His left side was covered in red blood.

"Oh god." Han walked over to Luke and bent down. "That's a lot of blood."

"Not really." Luke said. "It's dry. Some trooper came in here a couple hours ago and bandaged it up." His shoulders slumped. " I guess the Empire want us alive."

"At least until they deliver us to Vader," Leia added with distaste.

Han got up and looked out the window. They were passing a nearby planet, it's dark magenta surface ridden with fallen asteroids. "So how are we going to escape?" He turned to the others.

"We're not." Leia sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands. "We have nowhere to go. No ship, no form of communication. The rebellion's not coming for us; that would jeopardize everything we're worked for."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"What else can we do?"

Luke coughed to get Han and Leia's attention. They looked at him and he nodded towards the door.

Behind the iron bars was a man. He was dressed head to toe in black, his hair a silver-gray.

"Prisoners. I am Commander Eygon. I have come to inform you that Lord Vader has personally requested for the pilot and the princess to be brought to his quarters immediately."

Han inhaled a breath. "Vader's on this ship?"

The commander side-eyed Han with disgust. "I was not informed of another rebel prisoner."

Han decided that stalling was probably the best idea for his situation. "Well, I'm not exactly a rebel. I'ma smuggler." He stuck his hand through the bars for a handshake. " Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon."

The Commander raised his eyebrows. "Are you stalling?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Eygon pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Han's head.

Han glaced at Leia, hoping that he'd given her time to whip out a weapon or steal the Commander's other blaster, but she'd stayed on the floor. Han realized that she'd run out of hope.

"Well, Han Solo, captain of the Millennial Phoenix-"

"Falcon," Han muttered.

"- you are expendable. I do not need permission to kill you." Commander Eygon aimed his blaster.

Leia's eyes widened. Luke gave a tiny gasp.

And then the alarms began to blare.

Commander Eygon glanced up and lowered his blaster. Without a word, he ran down the hallway.

The trio stood there, speechless.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers. "We're losing power. The nearby planet is too strong. The force of gravity is pulling us in. Brace for-" The voice was cut as all of the lights switched off.

Leia scrambled to her feet. "The power! It's gone!" She ran to the cell door and pulled.

It swung open.

Chapter Eleven

Han gaped at the open cell door before him, feeling as if it were too good to be true.

"The security cameras are down," Luke noted.

Han looked up to find that he was right. The formerly green light was now red and the camera was facing towards the floor.

Leia turned to Luke. "Can you stand?"

Luke leaned on the wall for support but managed to get to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He checked his bandage. "I only got grazed. It's healing fast."

"Good. Let's go." Leia slipped out the door and checked the hallways. Han got to his feet and followed her, right behind Luke.

The trio snuck down the hall, careful to not make any noise. Leia led the group, then Luke, then Han.

"Where are we going?" Han asked. "It's not like we can just escape. We're in the middle of space."

Luke started to respond but Leia clasped her hand over his mouth to shush him. She pointed around the corner. Voices were coming from the hallway next to theirs.

"T-the ship is failing, sir." A meager female voice spoke. "The foreign planet- its gravitational force is too strong, sir. We m-miscalculated, sir. It's sucking us in, s-"

"I don't care about how this happened, Akeene. I need to know how you plan on fixing it." Han recognized the voice as Commander Eygon. "I have valuable prisoners on this ship," Eygon's voice lowered, "and Lord Vader. I can not- I will not fail."

The female, Akeene, spoke, "W-we cannot stop the force of gravity, sir. This ship _will_ crash into Scopulus."

Eygon considered this, then responded. "Akeene, prepare one escape pod for me and one for yourself."

"And one for Lord Vader?"

There was a pause.

"No."

"Sir… are we're sabotaging Lord Vader?"

"Vader will go down with the ship and we will be spared from his wrath. Do you value your life, Akeene?"

"...yes, sir."

"Then do as I told."

The footsteps got closer. Han pressed his body against the wall. They couldn't go back or they'd be trapped.

Commander Eygon and Akeene, a short mousy-haired young woman, continued walking straight, towards the hallways opposite Han. If they turned around, they'd be looking directly at the rebels.

Luke stepped back farther into the wall, bumping into Han. The top of Luke's hair tickled Han's nose.

And Han sneezed.

The loudest, biggest sneeze in all of the galaxy.

Commander Eygon and Akeene whipped around.

"Rebels!" Akeene screeched.

"Stop them!" Eygon bellowed.

Leia, Luke, and Han took off running down the opposite hallway, passing an arrow pointing to "Escape Pods".

"Get to the pods!" Leia yelled back to the boys.

They each dove into a pearly white sphere at the end of the hall. The hatch on top automatically closed after Han. He looked through the window and saw Luke and Leia's pods doing the same thing.

A female voice filled the capsule. "Escape initiating in 3, 2, 1…"

The three pods rocketed into space, going a million miles per minute, and hit the surface of the planet Scopulus.

Chapter Twelve

Dirt and boulder encased Han's pod like a tidal wave, pelting the glass window in front of him. Han braced himself, dreading it would break. The pod tumbled once, then again, and finally came to a complete stop. The ex-smuggler let out a deep breath. He sat there for a moment, shaking.

 _THUMP!_

Han cursed as someone knocked against the glass. There were two figures standing above him, peering in. One of them dusted off the glass, and Han sighed. Leia and Luke stood above him.

"Press the open button!" Luke yelled through the glass.

Han looked at the controls at the front of the pod. There were at least thirty buttons. "Which is the open button?" Han yelled back.

"The one that says open!" Leia answered.

Han looked back at the buttons. The words that used to be printed on them were scraped off by age. "There's none that say open!"

Luke squinted at the buttons through the grimy glass. "It's the green one on the right!"

There were two green buttons, next to each other. Han pressed the one on the right. A female voice blared throughout the capsule. "Ejecting in 3, 2, 1…"

"Wait wha-" Before Han finish he was rocketed into the air. He screamed as he flew up fifteen feet and face-planted into the ground. He groaned as his friends ran to his side. Leia was doubled over in laughter while Luke smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, it was the button on _my_ right."

Han tried to act angry but soon he was cracking up as well. The three of them stood in the middle of a foreign planted, howling with laughter. For a moment, Han felt happy.

Luke looked around at the rocky purple terrain. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Scopulus," Han answered. "An abandoned planet known for its fallen asteroids, boulders, and strong force of gravity. It was deemed uninhabitable by the Empire ages ago. I don't know why they ever thought it would be a good idea to fly past it."

"How do you _know_ this?" Luke asked, intrigued.

Han gazed at the rocky landscape. "I've had a few customers try to live here."

"What happened to them?"

Han didn't answer but Luke understood.

"They didn't survive?"

"Boys, come over here!" Leia called. She was at her pod, holding something in her arms. "There's food and water under the seats!"

Han tromped over to his capsule and opened the seat. There was a small bag of food and two bottles of water. There was also a can of green goo and a knapsack. Han scooped everything into the knapsack and hoisted it onto his back. Luke and Leia joined him, each carrying a sack of their own.

"We probably have enough food for about a week," said Luke, "maybe less."

"I found this in my compartment too," Leia held up a blaster excitedly. "Someone must have left it there."

"Point that thing somewhere else." Han pushed the blaster away from him. "I've been almost shot too many times today."

Suddenly, a monstrous roar filled the air and echoed throughout the canyon.

Chapter Thirteen

Nobody spoke.

Another roar erupted behind the mountains behind them.

"What was that?" Luke pondered, finally breaking the silence.

"Who cares?" Han interjected. "It sounded big enough to eat us."

"Which means we should find shelter right away," declared Leia.

The trio left the pods and headed away from the roar, towards the vast mountains.

They hiked for about half an hour, constantly tripping over the rock and boulder. The suns began to set and animalistic noises resonated from the shadows.

Finally, Han, Leia, and Luke reached the base of the mountain.

"We made it," gasped Luke, clutching his side. "We actually made it."

Han opened his knapsack. "This calls for a snack," he declared, unwrapping one of the premade sandwiches.

Leia snatched it away. "Not yet, it doesn't." She scanned the mountains. "Let's find a cave. For shelter."

They searched the base the mountain, but it was hard to see in the inky darkness.

Han was ready to give up when he saw an opening in the corner of his eye. It was a sliver of a crack in between a boulder and the mountain, Han approached it cautiously, praying nothing was inside. He peered into the crevice but the darkness consumed him and he could see anything. Han stuck his hand through gap and felt around. _It's a large space,_ Han determined. _Big enough for the three of us._ Han tried to budge the boulder but he pulled his hand back as he felt a stinging sensation. He looked down at his fingers, which were stained with red blood. He'd cut himself on the sharp rocks. It wasn't a bad cut, so hand wiped his hand on his shirt and continued inspecting the boulder

"Hey, you guys!" Han yelled to Leia and Luke. Come look at this!"

Luke and Leia ran over as Han pointed to the rift between the boulder.

"Help me move it," he said. "I think there's a cave on the other side."

The three of them pushed the boulder, and with great difficulty, were able to move it just enough for them to squeeze inside.

It was a small cave about twenty feet all around. There were no entrances other than the one they'd come in from and the only source of light was the gleam of the moon.

Luke collapsed against the wall. "Ouch," he groaned, rubbing his side, "I think the medicine they gave me in the cell is wearing off."

Leia opened the knapsacks. "Did anyone's pod have medications in them?"

Han rummaged through his pack and pulled out the can of green goo. "What's this?" he wondered out loud. He unscrewed the lid and dipped his hand in. Han gasped as the pain from the cut on his fingers disappeared, the blood washed away.

"Luke!" Han tossed the can to his friend. "Put this on your wound!"

Luke did as he was told and he too gasped as his injury seemed to fade away. "What _is_ that stuff?"

"Probably some experiment the Empire was working on to heal their soldiers," Leia answered intelligently, but she was in awe as well.

Han's stomach rumbled and he reached for the canister of food, "I'm starving, let's eat!"

The trio cracked open some canned meat and dug in.

Leia make a face as she tasted the mush. "Gross."

"Not used to roughing it up, eh?" Han joked, chowing down his portion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leia gulped another bite and folded her arms defensively.

"Well you know, I'm sure you're used to a life of absolute luxury-"

"Life of luxury? I'm a rebel!" Leia said hotly.

"And a princess." In the back of his head, Han knew he was making her mad, but he continued on. "In fact, you're the one with the best life here!"

" _The best life!_ " Leia was trying to keep calm but her temper was showing through. "I'm nineteen and I have to help carry an entire rebellion! I'm hunted by the Empire every second!" She wiped her eyes. "My planet, _my family and friends_ were shattered into a billion pieces right before my eyes and you're saying I have the best life?"

Han should have shut his mouth. He should have agreed with her. He should have apologized. But he wanted someone to realize that his life wasn't as good as it seemed. So he spoke-

"Oh you think _your_ life is bad? Try my life! My parents were neglecting. I was orphaned at five. I had no one. No maids, no rebel friends, no parents. No one." Suddenly, Han wasn't talking to Leia anymore. He was remembering. "I missed my parents and I missed my home but I couldn't go back. So I went into trafficking. I became a smuggler as a child. I lived a life of lies and deceit with only Chewbacca at my side." Han looked Leia in the eye. "You may have lost your friends and family but at least you had some, you spoiled brat."

Leia was crying. "I hate you, you know that? I hate that you think it's okay to compare your life to mine. I hate you and I hate everything that come out of your disgusting little mouth. I hate-"

"Leia, stop. Please," Luke interjected. "You guys are under stress. You're fighting for no reason. Just take a deep-"

"Don't you start, Luke," Leia snarled. "You defend Han, of course. Why? Are you going to go off how you have a terrible life as well, huh?"

"Leia, I wasn't-"

"I know where you come from, farm boy. You come from the moisture plantations, right? I bet it's nice out there. No empire haunting you each day. You have no reason to hate your life."

"Leia-"

But she was out of control, the fury raging in her face. "Why did you leave the paradise, farm boy? I saw that picture of your family in your pocket. Did you leave them just how my family left me?"

"Leia, shut up!"

The light through the cave and Han was startled to see that Luke was crying as well.

"Just shut up, okay? My family's dead."

Leia backed down, the fury leaking from her face, and Han saw her realize what she'd been saying in her anger. "I-I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't know." She turned to the exit. "I'll be outside. Calming down. If you need me." She slipped through the crevice and disappeared from sight.

Luke buried his head in his hand, a sob shaking through his body.

Han sat there awkwardly, debating what to do.

 _Comfort him,_ Han's inner voice whispered.

 _I'm terrible at comforting. I'll probably make it worse,_ Han thought back.

His inner voice was right, though.

Han scooted over to Luke. "Hey, kid… you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply.

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am."

Han scooted slightly closer. "So… what happened to your family?"

"My aunt and uncle, they were murdered by the Empire last month." Luke raised his head and wiped his tear-streaked face on his sleeve. "Stormtroopers came to the farm, looking for Artoo and Threepio while we were at Ben Kenobi's. But they didn't find them. They were angry and they had to take it out on someone and that someone were my..." Luke trailed off and tears spilt out of his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry," Han said bluntly, unsure what else to say.

"When I got back, I didn't even go inside. I saw these terrible blackened bodies outside of the house and I didn't go any closer," Luke continued. "I just stood there for a while and then I ran. I never buried them." He looked up and the ceiling. "I hope someone did."

Han scooted a bit closer to Luke but stayed silent.

Luke pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Han. "Those are them."

Han held the paper up to the moonlight, revealing that it was a photograph. Han's heart skipped a beat as he saw what was printed. On the photograph was a man and woman. They were the people from his dream. "This is your aunt and uncle?" Han asked.

Luke nodded.

"You never told me about them."

"I never told anyone about them, other than Ben. About what happened." Luke looked at Han. "I tried to cope with it myself. Alderaan just blew up. I felt like my problems were miniscule compared to those of Leia's and others." Luke paused. "I think Leia knew something was wrong, though."

Han thought back to what Leia told him in the closet, her being worried about Luke.

"It's just that… I miss them so much." Luke began to cry again and Han did something he's never thought he'd do.

He wrapped Luke in a hug.

And he'd felt like that was the most important hug he'd ever given.

Chapter Fourteen

The moon twinkled, bestowing a luminous glow on the rocky landscape of Scopulus.

Leia sat on the ledge above the cave. She'd stopped crying a while ago.

She had been holding it together for a while, back at the rebel base. She had attempted to hide her pain and suffering from the others, but they knew that it was there.

Mon Mothma had embraced her and told her to speak up if she needed anything.

The maid had talked to her about how kind the king and queen were on Alderaan.

Wedge had baked her some muffins, but she only assumed it was because he fancied her.

The all were so comforting and thoughtful but Leia never broke down. She continued to hold it in.

It was because she knew that many thought that sadness and weakness were synonyms.

And Leia, one of the youngest females there, couldn't afford to be thought of as weak.

So she kept her grief in.

And it finally came out, back in the cave. But not as grief but as rage. She'd felt uncontrollable, saying anything that came into her head.

She'd been terrible to Luke and it killed her inside.

She'd said she hated Han, but she didn't.

In fact, she _liked_ Han quite a bit. But she'd never admit that to him, of course. With all the screaming and kicking she did to him, he never would like her back.

Leia looked up at the twinkling moon. _I should go apologize,_ she thought, but admitting her faults were never her strong suit. _I have to apologize._

The princess sat up, ready to go back into that cave and make things right, when a mangled claw wrapped itself around her waist.

Chapter Fifteen

A scream erupted in Leia's throat but the pressure of the claw around her waist made it impossible to make a sound. The world seemed to fall away as she was lifted into the air and swung around. The talon released her and Leia flew twenty feet away, tumbling over the dusty rocks. She sat up, dazed, and finally got a good look at her attacker.

It was a monstrous bird-type beast, thirty feet high, with sharp talons and razor-edged beak. But instead of wings, it sported mangled claws, and instead of feathers, it wore it shimmering scales. It was a inky color- maybe purple, maybe black- Leia couldn't tell in the darkness. Half of the creature's face was scraped off and it's one remaining eye was blood-shot red.

Before Leia could react, the monster charged at her again. Leia rolled off to the side and the creature leapt passed her.

 _The blaster!_ Leia remembered as the beast made a turn and rushed at her again . The princess groped at the pocket of her pants and whipped out the blaster.

 _BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG._

Leia fired three shots at the creature. Two of them missed and sailed into the jet-black darkness, but the third struck its target.

The monster howled as one of the beams flew directly into its remaining eye. It turned around and scraped at its face, as if trying to get the pain out. Leia stood there blaster pointed as she waited for it to turn around so she could shoot it in its weak spot yet again.

"Leia!"

Leia turned by instinct, and saw Han and Luke frantically shouting from the cave.

"Look out!"

Leia spun back around, cursing herself for becoming distracted, and came face to face with the creature.

Chapter Sixteen

Before Leia could shoot at the creature a second time, it hoisted her into the air with its claws. She squirmed, desperate to break free, but the beast just tightened its grasp. She was vaguely aware of the yelling coming behind her. Suddenly, a shower of stones flew over Leia and pelted the monster straight in the face. Stunned, the monster dropped his prey and back away slowly. Leia turned around to see Han and Luke tossing stones at the creature. It roared and, to Leia's horror, advanced the boys.

The princess searched the body of the creature for any spot of weakness.

And she saw it. A small chink in the scaly armor, located right below the neck. But Leia would have to make an almost impossible shot.

An _almost_ impossible shot.

She pointed her blaster.

She loaded.

She shot.

She saw the world spin in slow motion as the beam sailed through the air.

She hit.

The creature howled as it was shot through the neck, less than a few feet away from Luke and Han.

And then it fell to the ground.

Dead.

"Oh my god, Leia, are you alright?" Luke asked concerned, but then shrank back, obviously remembering what happened earlier.

There was an awkward silence

Han spoke up, "Look, we'll totally understand if you're still mad at-"

Leia cut him off by giving both boys a hug.

Chapter Seventeen

"What was that for?" Han asked as Leia released them from her embrace.

"That was for saving me," Leia responded, smiling.

"Actually, I think it was you who saved us," Luke pointed out. "We were the weaponless idiots who thought getting that creature's attention was a good idea."

"Well, if you hadn't done that I would be dead," Leia grinned. "So thank you."

She paused.

"And I apologize." Leia looked at the ground. "All our lives have been difficult. I was wrong to prioritize mine over all of yours." She sucked in a breath and continued. "I guess I've been holding it all in for so long, I just snapped." Leia turned to Han. "I don't hate you, Han. I promise." Luke was next. "I bet your family was just a great as mine was." Leia wiped her eyes. She hadn't realized she was crying. "I'm so sorry if I hurt any of you."

Luke came in and gave Leia a hug.

Han joined.

Leia smiled.

Chapter Eighteen

Although one monster was dead, there were still plenty more out there, hungrier and wilder.

The trio made a pact to not leave the cave until morning, and blocked the entrance with the boulder. Leia settled down in a corner, but it was hard to sleep when her pillow was a stone. After an hour or so of twisting and turning, she gave up sleep altogether.

"Are you guys awake?" Leia whispered.

"Yep," came the muffled reply from Luke.

Han only grunted.

Leia laid back down, staring at the ceiling of the cave. The shadows seemed to dance on the walls, taunting her. "How are we ever going to escape this planet?" Leia asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"We haven't really got that far in the plan yet," Luke replied.

Han sat up. "Are we ever going to get that far in the plan?" he asked with melancholy. "We don't have a mode of transportation, we don't have a signal, we don't have enough food-"

Before Han could finish, a crash erupted from the outside. All three rebels jumped up and ran to the crack in the boulder. Leia got there first and she peeked through the hole.

Outside were two bright white pods, identical to the ones Leia and the others escaped in.

The hatches opened and two figures stepped out, a man and woman.

It was Commander Eygon and Akeene.

Chapter Nineteen

Leia whipped around and shoved Han's head in front of the hole. "Look!" she hissed.

Han's eyes widened as he watched and he shoved Luke's head in front of the hole as well.

"Ouch," Luke complained.

"It's the commander and his sidekick!" Han inhaled sharply. "What are we going to do? Wait here until they leave?"

"We should fight them now," Luke offered. "They're probably disoriented from the crash and it's a three to two situation." He reached into his belt and Leia saw his eyebrows raise in surprise. "They took my lightsaber!" The boy patted his pockets. "Oh, god, I totally forgot about it!" Luke looked so flustered and forlorn that Leia could have thought he was talking about a person rather than an inanimate object. "I've got to get it back!"

"Luke, that's impossible," Leia said. "Your lightsaber is in the hands of the empire. We don't who were it is, who has it…" Leia trailed off as she realized what Luke was thinking.

"They could have it." Luke stared through the peephole. "The commander and the woman." He eyed the blaster at the far corner of the cave.

"You will _not_ go out there." Leia folded her arms defiantly. "It's too dangerous."

But Leia saw the spark in his eye and before she could do anything-

Luke stuck out his hand towards the blaster.

It flew up, as if carried by an invisible force, and sailed into Luke hand. He fumbled with the blaster for a moment before using the same gesture to move the boulder in front of the doorway. It was thrown thirty feet and shattered. Luke ran out the doorway, but not before turning to Leia and Han.

"I'm sorry. I have to."

Chapter Twenty

Leia screamed in frustration, amazed how Luke could be so _stupid_. She turned to Han, "Let's go."

" _Out there?_ " Han gulped, his voice high-pitched. "That's a death sentence!"

"A death sentence that Luke's going to pay if we don't help him," Leia argued, disgusted by Han's cowardice. "You're just _okay_ with that?"

Han wavered but then he spoke, soft and steady. "He's going to die no matter what, Leia. It's whether or not we share the same fate."

Leia stared at him.

She saw how much it was hurting him to say those words.

She saw the fear behind his eyes.

She saw that it was killing him on the inside, to abandon Luke.

She saw that he was trying his best to protect himself… and her.

She saw all of that, but she ignored it.

"You're despicable," Leia spat at Han.

He opened his mouth to speak again but Leia was already gone.

Chapter Twenty-One

Leia ran over stone and rock, towards the pearly-white pods in the sea of darkness. She scanned the area around the capsules. One escape pod was sealed shut while the other was opened, its contents spilled beside it, bottles and bags littering the dirt.

Leia was shocked to see that no one was in sight.

Not Commander Eygon.

Not Akeene.

Not even Luke.

Leia skidded to a halt, less than 100 feet away from the galactic escape pods.

 _Where is everybody?_

"Leia!" A voice hissed from behind the princess.

Leia spun around to find Luke crouched behind a large boulder.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Leia crouched down beside him. "I'm supposed to be saving you," she told him, "but it looks like our little galactic friends are missing."

"No, they're not," Luke replied. "I saw them go in there." He pointed to the pod that was shut.

"They _both_ are in there?" Leia questioned. "That's a one person pod. Why would they possibly be in there together?"

Luke bit his lip. "Um, Leia… they were talking about... you know…" He trailed off and looked at her uncomfortably.

"What?" Leia asked, confused.

Luke's ears turned a slight shade of red. He made a kissing face.

"Oh," Leia said stupidly. It had never occurred to her that Akeene might be more than just Commander Eygon's assistant.

"Disgusting, I know." Luke was back to watching the pod. "I need to find a way to open the hatch and steal my lightsaber back without dying."

Leia was reminded of the reason she came after her friend. "Luke, no. You can not just go barging into their camp. They could shoot you down in a second!"

"They're _distracted_ , Leia! I have the element of surprise!"

"You don't even know if they have your lightsaber!"

"But they might!"

"Why does this matter so much to you?"

"It's all I-" Luke paused and Leia registered the sadness in his voice. "It's all I have left of my father."

Leia put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luke, but going into this camp, only armed with a blaster, it's not-"

Suddenly, a sharp voice interrupted Leia.

"Who's there?"

Chapter Twenty-Two

Leia recognized the voice as Commander Eygon but didn't dare peek over the rock to confirm her accusation.

The blaster was shaking in Luke's hand but he turned to Leia, eyes steady. "This is my chance," he whispered to her. "I'm going to take it."

"Luke…" she warned, but she knew that he was right. Their location was exposed. It was a fight or surrender situation now.

Luke nodded, and then stood up over the boulder.

Commander Eygon's mouth dropped at the sight of the new intruder. He reached for his belt not fast enough.

Luke aimed the blaster.

He pressed the trigger.

He fired at the commander.

He completely missed.

Eygon stood there in shock for a split-second as the beam whizzed passed him, but then began to advance towards his enemies.

Luke ducked down. "Shooting's not my best skill," he admitted to Leia.

"What are you doing?" Leia screamed. "Get back up there and fire at him again!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Luke jumped up and shot the blaster.

Leia watched the beam sail straight passed the target again.

...and again.

...and again.

Eygon barely dodged each shot, tripping over himself and his cape.

Luke ducked down again. "I can't do this!" he said frantically. "I've never killed anyone before!"

"You killed those stormtroopers!"

"That doesn't count, they're barely human!"

"You destroyed the Death Star!"

"I-I couldn't see them…" Luke shook his head, voice shaking. "He looks so _human_ , Leia. I can't do this."

"Well, I can," Leia replied, yanking the blaster out Luke's hand, and stood up.

But it was too late.

Eygon was standing above the boulder.

Leia aimed the blaster and pressed the trigger.

The commander wasn't an idiot, thought, more a trained professional. He pushed Leia's blaster up, pulling it out of her grip, and the beam sailed towards the sky. He glared, now pointing the blaster directly at her.

"Goodbye, little rebel," he spoke maliciously.

But before he could pressed the trigger, a rock slammed over his head.

Eygon stumbled and a smirking Han appeared from out behind him.

"Miss me?"

Chapter Twenty-Three

Leia gaped at Han, who was grinning down at her from the other side of the boulder. She took in his brown hair and his torn jacket and his smug smile. She had a sudden desire to leap towards him, plant her lips on his, and stay like that forever…

...and ever...

...and ever?

 _What am I thinking?_ Leia thought, disgusted with herself. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She pushed away the thoughts of his hair and his jacket and his smile, and tried to bring back all the hate she'd felt for him a few minutes earlier.

But it was hard to hate a man who just saved her life.

"Han!" Luke exclaimed. "You saved us!"

Han folded his arms and smiled. "Were you not expecting me to?"

"No, no it's just that I had no idea where you were!" Luke's brow creased. "Wait, where _were_ you?"

Han's eyes flicked towards Leia.

He was going to lie, she was sure of it.

"I was waiting behind Leia," Han said, "to come help if things went wrong. I was the backup plan."

And then all the love that Leia was feeling for Han disappeared. Just like that.

Luke nodded dismissively. He believed Han, why shouldn't he? Leia fought the urge to shout _he wanted to let you die, Luke!_

But before she could say anything, Han was tackled to the ground.

Commander Eygon was, in fact, not unconscious as he seemed to be. He punched Han across the face and reached for the blaster, which had fallen a few feet away.

Luke lept over the rock and kicked the weapon away. Eygon grabbed his foot instead, causing Luke to tumble down with them. Leia ran across the camp, towards the blaster. But before she could reach it-

BANG!

A beam of another blaster shot the one Leia was after, burning it to crisp.

Leia whipped around to find Akeene standing in front of the other pod, blaster in hand. "Put your hands in the air," Akeene said.

Leia noted the other girl's shaking voice, unsteady hand, and her choice to shoot the blaster and not her opponent.

Leia took a chance.

She ran straight towards the enemy.

"Don't come any closer!" Akeene screamed. Leia was only a couple of feet away when she pressed the trigger.

But Leia was ready. She ducked and kicked Akeene's legs.

Akeene tripped and crumpled, Leia catching the blaster. The princess slammed the butt of the gun over Akeene's head, knocking her out instantly. Leia turned around to see Han in a chokehold as Luke attempted to pull Eygon away.

"Let go of him!" Leia shouted to the commander. She pointed the blaster at the unconscious Akeene. "Or I shoot."

Han was growing redder by the second as Eygon tightened his grip around his throat.

"Let. Him. Go." Leia growled through her teeth. She put her finger on the trigger.

Eygon glanced at Akeene, who gave a low groan. The commander looked back at Leia. He tightened his grip.

"Then shoot her," Eygon said.

Leia looked down at Akeene. She was awake now, eyes wide and full of fear.

The princess shifted her aim, blaster now pointed at Eygon. "Let him go," she repeated, "or I shoot _you_."

Luke ran up to her. "That's a one in a million shot, Leia. What if you hit Han?"

"If I don't do something soon, Han's going to be choked to death"

Luke didn't argue.

Leia pressed the trigger.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Eygon howled as he was shot in the leg, releasing Han from his deadly grasp. Han gasped for breath, then reeled back and delivered a punch straight to the commander's head, knocking him out cold.

Luke ran up to Han and helped him up, while Leia kept her blaster trained on Akeene.

"Let's find something to tie these two up with," she said to the others.

Akeene propped herself up on her elbow. "There's some rope in the pod if you need it," she offered.

Leia looked at Akeene, suspicious and confused. "And _why_ are you telling me this?"

Akeene shrugged. "You'd find it eventually."

Leia cautiously checked inside of the pod. Sure enough, there was a bundle of rope bunched inside it. Leia tested it. It was strong and sturdy, and she approved.

Han and Luke dragged Eygon towards pods. Han was rubbing his throat and Luke was clutching his side. Leia wondered where they had left the medical ointment.

"Luke, tie them both to the pod and search them." Leia ordered. "Please."

Luke did as he was asked and Leia walked over Han.

"One heck of a shot," he told her, without eye-contact. "I've been almost killed enough times today."

Leia figured this was as close as she'd get to a thank you. "No problem," she muttered.

There was a silence.

"You're mad at me," Han observed bluntly.

Leia threw her hands up in exasperation. "No, I'm _furious_ with you!" she yelled, but then quieted down as Luke glanced over at them.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You're right, I do know why."

Leia whispered, "You wanted to let Luke die-"

"No, I did not _want_ to let Luke die," Han interrupted defensively. "I just thought that… that he was already long gone."

"And so you just gave up on him?"

"I didn't want to lose you too."

Leia paused, not knowing how to respond to that. "And then… you lied to Luke. You told him that you were always there for us. Waiting. Being the 'backup plan'"

Han finally looked her in the eye. "I didn't lie, Leia. I _was_ there in case things went wrong. I followed you out of that cave."

Leia looked back at him. He looked so dejected, so regretful, that Leia wanted so badly to forgive him.

"It's just, I've never really had…" Han trailed off.

"Never really had what?"

"... friends."

"Oh."

"I mean, I have Chewbacca, but he's different. He's a survivor like me," Han explained. "I've never had any other people that I have to look after and protect and care for. I've never had people I've had to sacrifice my own safety to save. Chewbacca and I, we stay out of trouble. You two just seem to attract it. I'm a survivor, I'm not used to that."

"Are you're asking for forgiveness?"

"I know I screwed up, Leia, but our friendship... I don't want it to end. Luke- he's like the brother I've never had. And you-"

Han took a breath and Leia was suddenly aware how close they were.

"I feel something for you that I've never felt before."

Leia's heart sped a million beats per second. Han reached down and grasped her hands. She closed her eyes and whispered, "You're forgiven."

Their lips were inches apart.

So close.

"Hey!" Luke's voice rang through the camp.

Leia's eyes snapped open. Han abruptly let go of her hands.

"I found it!" Luke was waving at them. "I found my lightsaber!"

Chapter Twenty-Five

Han's fingertips brushed against Leia's wrist, but she pulled away. The moment was over, and they both knew it.

Luke was still grinning with his lightsaber. "It was in Eygon's pocket!" He turned it on and the blue beam ignited, shining light through the fading darkness. "It's still intact and everything!"

"Bad timing, Luke," Han told him.

Luke stopped smiling. "What?"

Han started smiling. "Leia and I were about to ki-"

Leia kicked Han in the shins. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Han asked.

 _Why? Because I'm not in love with you, Han,_ Leia thought _, I can't be._ "He already thinks we were doing something in that closet," She muttered through the corner of her mouth. "Nothing is going on between us."

"You were doing something in that closet?" Luke asked.

"No!" Leia exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Han said.

Luke snorted as Leia kicked Han in the shins yet again.

"Shut up!" she repeated. She pushed Han aside, turning to Luke. "What we were actuallydoing in that closet was talking about _you_!"

Luke smiled. "Sure."

"Seriously!" Leia said, exasperated. "We-" she glared at Han and corrected herself. "I was worried about you! You seemed upset."

Luke shrugged.

"Because of your aunt and uncle?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Your whole planet exploded, Leia. It seemed insignificant."

Leia's face fell. "No, Luke…"

"It's okay, Leia."

"But if you need to confide in someone… just to feel better..."

Luke looked her in the eye, and to Leia's surprise, smiled. "It's _okay_ , Leia. I told Han. In the cave."

"You did?" Leia looked over at Han, who gave her a smile as well. " _Han?_ "

"Don't sound so surprised, princess," he said. "I can be a good person occasionally."

Luke gave Leia a hug.

"What was that for?" Leia asked.

"Being a good friend." Luke pulled Han into the hug.

The three of them stayed like that, in the middle of a foreign planet, in a galactic camp.

Leia couldn't have been happier.

Chapter Twenty-Six

It had been hours since Commander Eygon had been knocked out, exactly how long Leia wasn't sure, but she was beginning to wonder how hard Han had punched him. Akeene, who hadn't uttered a word since she'd pointed out the ropes, was tied up against the pod. Every few minutes she'd glance at Eygon, but she mostly kept her gaze trained on Leia.

Han and Luke were raiding the pods for extra supplies. So far, they'd found six more cans of food, four bottles of water, and another jar of the medical goo. Leia was in charge of keeping an eye on their prisoners, which was tedious because neither of the prisoners seemed keen on moving at the moment. Impatient and craving action, Leia prodded Eygon with the butt of her blaster. He stirred and she did it again. After a few more prods, Eygon opened his eyes wearily, but then straightened up when he saw Leia.

" _Princess Leia_ ," he growled. Akeene was looking at the commander with concern but he ignored her. "What do you and the rest of your rebel filth want with me?"

"-us" Akeene added quietly.

"What?" Commander Eygon finally looked at his colleague- girlfriend- whatever Leia didn't know.

"...us." Akeene's voice was getting smaller and smaller. "'What do you and the rest of your rebel filth want with _us_.' Me and you."

Eygon glared at Akeene for a moment. "Shut up," he finally told her.

Akeene bit her lip but did as ordered.

Not knowing what to think of the conversation, Leia waved Han and Luke over. "He's awake," she informed them.

"Took him long enough," said Luke.

Han smirked. "Well, I _did_ punch him pretty hard."

"Tone down the ego," Leia playfully pushed Han. "If it weren't for me you'd be choked to death."

Han pushed her back. "Well if it weren't for me you'd have been executed in the Death Star."

Leia pushed him again. "Well if it weren't for me-"

"Listen, lovers," Luke interrupted. "Let's focus on the situation." He gestured to Eygon and Akeene.

"We're not love-"

Luke held up his hand to stop Leia from talking. "Focus."

She glared at him but he just smiled.

Sighing, Leia watched as Han approached Eygon. He pointed the blaster at the commander and asked, "Where is the rest of the Star Destroyer crew?"

"Why would tell you?" he snapped back.

"Because if you don't, I'll shoot you. And your pretty little girlfriend."

"No you wouldn't. You need me as leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

Eygon looked at Han, then at Leia and Luke. "Oh. You haven't realized."

Han put his finger on the trigger. "Leverage for _what_?" he repeated.

Eygon leaned back, a small smile on his lips. He was obviously enjoying his upper hand. "Well you see, smuggler, if you contact the empire through the com in the pods, they'll make a trade. Your ticket off of this rock in return for my safety."

"That's ridiculous," Han interrupted. "We overheard your conversation in the Star Destroyer. You and your assistant escaped through the pods without telling anyone. They'll find out you're a traitor and then we're all dead!"

Eygon's smile didn't falter and he continued. "I launched _all_ of the escape pods. The Star Destroyer is destined to crash, and when it does, Vader and the rest of the crew will go down with it. They're as good as dead. The Empire will receive your distress call and come for me-"

"-us," Akeene muttered under her breath.

"-and I will tell them I was the only one fortunate enough to escape. There will be no one to defy me." Eygon paused. "Especially not some rebels whose survival depends on if the Empire rescues their commander."

Han looked at Eygon in disbelief. "You think the Empire will just _let us go_? Our little team consists of a wanted pilot, a rebel princess, and a bankrupt smuggler!"

"Do you have another plan? Because if you stay here you'll surely die."

Leia looked at Han. He shook his head at her. Luke shrugged. Before Leia say a word, a blinding light illuminated the sky.

Leia looked up, and gasped.

A burning Star Destroyer was sailing through the sky.

And it was on a direct path towards the planet Scopulus.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Luke watched, openmouthed, as the Star Destroyer soared over the camp. The sides of it were engulfed in flames, illuminating the dark landscape of the rocky planet. Luke shielded his face as the destroyer collided with the surface, and although it must have been a mile away, shards of metal and stone flew through the air. Luke scrambled behind one of the pods as he was struck by the flying debris, Han and Leia right behind them.

The smuggler cursed under his breath as he pulled a shard of rock out of his ripped boot. "Dammit, I _liked_ these shoes."

Leia was in the process of tearing out pieces of metal from her hair. "Shut up, Han, and help me."

Han cautiously approached Leia and fingered her hair with a unusual shyness. He began pulling out the shards, Leia yelping with each tug. Luke noticed that both of them were blushing.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the opposite end of the camp. Luke whipped around and looked for the source of the noise. Commander Eygon and Akeene were tied the the pod, pelted by the flaming debris. Eygon's jaw was set, but his eyes were closed and he winced as he was struck. Akeene, however, was struggling against her bonds frantically. She screamed again as a piece of metal hit her on the side of her shoulder.

Luke turned to Han and Leia. "We left Eygon and Akeene!" he shouted over the sound of the screams.

"Leave them!" Han yelled back, preoccupied with Leia's hair. "Going out there is suicide!"

Luke looked back at commander and his assistant.

He was going to let them die.

He was going to let them die?

He was the one who'd stand up to bullies as a child, no matter how hard he was beaten up afterwards.

He was the one who'd risked everything to rescued a princess he didn't even know.

He was the one who'd saved a whole rebellion just because he knew it was the right thing to do.

He was going to let them die?

Of course not.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and stepped out into the open.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Luke ran through the camp, dodging and deflecting the shards of rock and metal. He could hear Leia and Han yelling something behind him, but he tuned him out. Luke was halfway to the pod. Eygon and Akeene had noticed him but their face remained vacant of any expression but pain, as if they hadn't realized exactly what he was doing yet.

Luke looked up at the falling Star Destroyer. It was hitting the ground in what seemed like slow motion, the rain of debris never ceasing. In fact, the downpour just seemed to become heavier. Luke's eyes caught on a sharp, dagger-like spike sailing through the air.

On a direct path towards Akeene.

Luke took a flying leap through the air.

He reached out with his lightsaber.

The light of the weapon illuminated the air as it slashed through the spike, the broken shards scattering harmlessly away from it.

Akeene gasped as the realization of her close call flooded her.

Eygon eyes shifted to the lightsaber and his frown deepened.

But Luke didn't have time to look back at them. The Star Destroyer had almost fully crashed into the planet, the rock and metal falling harder and more rapidly towards the surface. Protecting himself was hard, and protecting two other people was harder. It didn't help that Luke had never actually used his lightsaber for combat before. After Ben died, he'd barely worked up enough willpower to practice with the remote control.

Han was right. Going good against remotes was one thing. Going good against the living was something else.

The moments felt like hours, and the minutes like years as Luke blocked and slashed and blocked some more. The words ran through this head like the instruction manuals he'd used to construct toy planes as a child.

Slash.

Block.

Slash.

Block.

Sla-

And then it was over. The rock and metal had stopped so abruptly that Luke blinked a couple times before he was sure that the downpour of debris was gone. Blood from the knicks on his face and arms dripped onto his tunic, but Luke didn't bother wiping it.

He turned around to the faces of Eygon and Akeene.

They were bruised.

They were bloody.

But they were _alive_.

Luke turned off his lightsaber and the camp grew dark, the only glow coming from the burning Star Destroyer and the rising suns. Han and Leia stepped out from behind the pods. They both were wide-eyed and Luke felt a sudden urge to smile.

He'd fought a Star Destroyer.

He'd fought a Star Destroyer and _won_. 

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The biggest smile in the galaxy was spread across Luke's face as he turned to face Han and Leia.

The biggest glare in the galaxy was spread across Han's face as he charged towards Luke. "YOU IDIOT!" Han bellowed. "YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTIC IDIOT!"

Han's face was red and he was panting heavily as if he'd just suffered the most stressful moment of his life. Luke took a step backwards.

"You could have died!" Han yelled. "Died!" He shouted some more and Luke was reminded of the way Uncle Owen used to lecture him back in Tatooine.

Luke wondered if this was some sort of brotherly affection.

Han stopped yelling. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes?" Luke said, but more like a question then an answer.

Han paused, then grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do something like that again, you idiot."

Definitely brotherly affection.

Leia finally made it to the boys, limping. Luke noticed a long gash on the side of her leg. He moved around Han, towards her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, concerned. Leia up at him.

And she screamed.

"Luke! Oh my god, Luke!"

"What?" Luke gasped, startled.

"Han! Han, look at him! What are you doing, standing there? Do something!"

Han ran towards them and finally got a good look at Luke, now that he was done yelling at him.

And his face paled as well.

Luke looked down at himself. Right where he'd been shot earlier, there was a piece of metal sticking out of his side. Apparently Luke hadn't deflected all of the debris.

Luke touched the his side and suddenly a burning pain flooded all of his senses.

The world spun out of focus.

Somebody yelled something.

Somebody caught him.

Everything went dark.

Chapter Thirty

Sand.

Luke felt it trickle through his fingers as he lay there, eyes closed. The feel of the sand was familiar, almost comforting, for Luke had touched this same sand a million times before.

He was on Tatooine.

Luke opened his eyes and he squinted in the bright light.

 _This is impossible._

It was Tatooine alright, it's recognizable desert landscape extending for miles and miles.

 _I'm dreaming, I must be._

Luke sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

 _I was on Scopulus. I was with Han and Leia and the commander and-_

A melodic tune filled Luke's ears. Someone was singing.

Luke sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. He recognized the lullaby and he recognized the voice. He turned around slowly, so slowly, almost not wanting to believe what he was hearing. But his eyes did not deceive him.

His aunt was singing.

She sat on an empty barrel, cradling a baby, singing the same melody that she used to sing to Luke as he fell asleep.

Luke didn't even hesitate. He just ran towards her.

"Aunt Beru!" he yelled as he sprinted over the sand. "Aunt Beru!" He was so close to her, yet she didn't look up. He was a foot away from her and she kept singing. "Aunt Beru?" he whispered. She raised her head and Luke's heart jumped.

She was looking at him.

No, she was looking _through_ him.

Luke raised his hand and placed it on his aunt's shoulder. He shuddered as his hand went through.

She was nothing more than a ghost.

She was nothing more than a memory.

She was nothing more than a dream.

Before Luke could even think, the sand swirled around him and he was facing backwards again. He turned around just as a blond toddler ran out of his house on Tatooine. Luke inhaled sharply as he realized that he was looking at himself. Himself from fifteen years ago.

The toddler Luke giggled and hopped in one of the barrels. Luke approached the barrel and ran his fingers over the lid. He remembered doing this game. He would hide in the same spot every time and wait to be found by-

"Hey!"

Luke flinched and shut his eyes. He knew the voice just as well as Aunt Beru's.

"Uncle Owen?" he whispered.

Luke's uncle was standing over him, hands on hips.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke repeated, the lump in his throat getting bigger by the second. "Can you see me?" His vision was blurry and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Are you real?"

Luke's uncle smiled and looked at the barrel. "I wonder where Luke went?"

"I'm right here…" Luke said quietly, more to himself than to his uncle.

Uncle Owen unscrewed the barrel and pulled out the toddler Luke. The child giggled as his uncle swung him around and around. Luke blinked rapidly but gave a small smile. He remembered that.

The sand turned once more and Luke was facing backwards to the sound of crying. He turned around and saw himself yet again. He was nine years old and he was sobbing. Luke knew why his past self was crying.

 _It was the plane._

The nine-year-old opened his palms to reveal a toy X-wing. Both wings were snapped off. It had been two of the older boys who'd done it. Luke had tried to stop them from beating up another kid, so they'd destroyed his plane and punched him instead.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru emerged from the house. They sat down next to their nephew, and Uncle Owen pulled out another plane from his pocket. He gave it to the young boy and the child smiled.

Luke gave a tiny laugh. The plane was possibly the worst craftsmanship that he'd ever seen. But back then Luke had seen that hand-painted plane as absolutely perfect.

Aunt Beru hugged young Luke and the sand swirled again. Luke closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the person he was least expecting to see.

Ben Kenobi.

"Ben?" Luke asked.

"They are dead, Luke," the old man said.

Luke looked around and saw that his house had disappeared, leaving him and the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi in the middle of the desert. "You can see me?" Luke asked Ben. "But Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen-"

"-were just mirages," Ben finished.

"And you're not?"

"I am… something else, yes."

"But you're dead."

"And so are your aunt and uncle," Obi-Wan said. "No matter what anyone tells you, no matter what you want to believe, nothing can change that."

Luke looked up at him in confusion. "I know that, Ben."

"Do you?"

"Are you suggesting that they survived," Luke gestured to where the house used to be, "all of that? The fire?"

Ben glanced at where Luke was pointing and a brief look of panic flew through his eyes. "No, I'm suggesting that they did not."

Luke was confused now. "What's going on, Ben?"

"Don't let the past determine your future," Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

The sand swirled again.

And Luke's eyes opened and he was back on a Scopulus.

Chapter Thirty-One

"Luke!"

Luke blinked, his vision clearing, and he saw Leia leaning over him. He sat up, his head swirling. "Ouch," he said bluntly.

Leia sighed with relief. "We thought you were dead!"

"What is this, like the seventh time I've cheated death today?" Luke lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal what used to be a gaping wound. Some of the cream that they had found in their escape sacks was dabbed onto it and the skin had become a whole again.

"Nah," said Han, "We've cheated death more than that."

Luke chuckled, looking up towards the burning Star Destroyer. Something triggered his memory and details of what he'd experienced when he was unconscious came coming back to him. "You know," Luke muttered, more to himself than anything. "I had the strangest dream just now…"

"Dream?" Han asked. "What sort of dream exactly?"

"Oh, nothing. It didn't really make much sense…"

"What was it about?" Han pressed.

Luke scratched the back of his neck. "It was about my aunt and uncle," he said, "and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Han raised his eyebrows but before he could say anything-

"Boys!" Leia yelled from the pods. "Get over here!" Han helped Luke up and they walked towards her. She had given Commander Eygon and Akeene a jar of the ointment for their cuts. They were applying it, wincing.

"We should get out of the area," Leia told them. "Anyone who had the luck of escaping the Star Destroyer could easily find us here."

"I'm surprised, _your highness_ ," Eygon slowly from where he was tied. "I would have thought that you would have never let innocent lives be lost."

Leia looked at him in disgust. "Galactic officers are not innocent, _commander_. I will gladly let them die."

Eygon's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, you don't know."

"Know what?"

The galactic commander leaned back and took his time responding. "You see, the Empire doesn't kill every rebel filth that they come across. We take some prisoner, torture them, get all the information that we can. Then we kill them."

"Your point is?"

"There are rebels on that Destroyer, your highness, along with citizens who got into a bit of trouble. And you're letting them die."

"Citizens who got into a bit of trouble?" Luke repeated.

Eygon nodded.

Luke had a thought. A crazy, impractical thought, but still a thought. Back on Tatooine, he hadn't actually examined the burnt bodies- he'd just seen them from a distance. What if…

Han stepped up to Eygon. "One, I'm the only guy who gets to call Leia 'your highness' and, two, why are you telling us this?"

"He's trying to get back to his home territory," Leia said, "and he's lying. There's no innocents there." She glared at Eygon. "It's a trick."

"You're right," Han said, "Let's pack up."

"Wait!" Luke interjected. All four pairs of eyes turned towards him. "What if we snuck into the Star Destroyer?"

"Why would we do that?" Han asked.

"Maybe…" Luke fidgeted with his lightsaber. "Maybe we could get into the control room and contact the rebel alliance?" The plan started to form in his head and he started talking faster. "They could come get us _and_ be able to salvage some information from the Destroyer!"

"With Galactic plans, we could manage to be a full step ahead of the Empire," Leia added.

"So the three of us are somehow going to storm a Star Destroyer?" asked Han crossing his arms.

Luke nodded.

"Count me in."

Chapter Thirty-Two

It didn't take long to get to the Star Destroyer, an hour- maybe two. They were almost there, so close that the smell of smoke and ashes clogged the air. Luke was holding his lightsaber towards Akeene's back, and Leia was pointing her blaster towards Eygon's. As much as it were a burden to drag them along, the galactic commander and his secretary were the only people who knew their way around the Destroyer.

The whole way there Han and Leia stayed close together, each one glancing over at the other when they thought no one was looking. They were so obviously in love, Luke thought, but they refused to acknowledge it. He sighed and moved to catch up with them. He wasn't completely over his crush on Leia either, but if she wanted Han, who was Luke to judge? It was completely her decision, even if it was slightly disappointing.

Even if they weren't making out before, Luke was sure they'd want another closet soon enough.

As Luke got closer to them, they immediately lowered the volume of their conversation to a minimum. Luke didn't think they meant to exclude him, but he liked it all the better. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, just for a little bit. All he could think about was what Eygon had said about citizens on the Star Destroyer. Luke knew he was almost certainly lying, just trying to get them to go to Galactic territory, but what if… what if he wasn't? What if there _were_ citizens on board and two of them were…

Luke shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind, but he couldn't. A plan was starting to form in his head, and although it was crazy and irresponsible, Luke knew deep down that he had to do it.

The trio and their captives climbed over the last mound of rock and the Star Destroyer rose into view, the flames simmering down to smoke and any intelligent life either in hiding or dead.

"We're going in _there_?" Han asked, looking skeptically at the burnt shell of the Star Destroyer.

"No, we just walked all the way here for absolutely no reason," said Leia sarcastically. " _Of course_ , we're going in there!"

Han put his hands up in defense. "No need to be rude."

Leia smirked at him and he smirked back.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Let's go, lovebirds." He prodded Akeene lightly in the back and led the group down the hill. He vaguely heard Leia yelling something about not being in love, but Luke was too busy trying not to trip on the rocks to yell something back. The five of them trudged down the slope and, soon enough, they were staring down the looming entrance of the Star Destroyer.

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Who's going in first?" Han asked. "Because it's not going to be me."

Luke ignored Han's question, and since he was at the front of the line, took it upon himself to step through the entrance. The smell of smoke filled his senses, but there was no fire in sight. Luke sighed, relieved. Burning to death didn't sound like the best way to die.

"Which way do we go?" Leia asked Commander Eygon once they reached the end of the hallway. There were three doors in front of them and two hallways branched out on either side.

"Where are we planning on heading?"

"The communications room," Leia reminded him, miffed.

"Oh," Eygon looked between the doors and hallways, "It's the hallway to the far right."

Akeene shook her head. "No, that's Lord Vader's quarters. The communications room is the first door."

Eygon glared at her.

"Oh, sorry,"said Akeene, not sounding very sorry at all, "was I not supposed to say that?"

Eygon stared at her for a second, and then he raised his hand, slapping her straight across the face. Leia pulled him back forcefully and jabbed him in the back with her blaster.

"If you try and throw us off track again, we're killing you and taking your assistant instead."

Akeene smiled faintly at Leia, as the five of them started walking towards the first door. "Wait," Luke said, remembering what Eygon had mentioned earlier, "Darth Vader's here?"

"He _was_ here," Eygon corrected. "He must have died in the Star Destroyer crash."

Han shook his head. "Vader's invincible. There's no way that one Destroyer crash took him out just like that."

"Well, if he were here," Eygon waved his fingers around sarcastically, "he would _sense us_ with his ancient techniques."

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"Whatever that phoney magic is called."

They'd reached the first door and Han pulled it open. It led to a tall, circular staircase- the type of staircase that didn't give sight to the top of it.

"We climb to the top of it and make a right," Akeene said, still rubbing the part on her face where Eygon had slapped her. Luke had started to notice that she had other bruises, on her arms and legs. He had a good idea who'd given them to her.

They climbed the staircase and took a right. A large door labled "Communications Room" was in front of them. Luke thought back to the last time they were in a communications room, back in the rebel base. That didn't go so well.

Leia opened the door and the blinking lights of the equipment greeted them.

"There's power?" Luke asked, excitedly. "There's power!"

"The backup generator must have just turned on," Akeene noted.

"I think it's time we get off this planet." Leia smiled. "Let's contact some rebels."

Chapter Thirty-Four

"System on, _"_ Luke read, grinning at the glowing words on the machine that proved the equipment was still functioning.

Han inspecting the panel of buttons and knobs, flicking them on and off. "So," he asked, "who actually knows how to work this thing?"

Luke's heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen anything as high-tech as the machine sitting before him, much less knew how to use it. He glanced over at Leia, but her face was just as slack as his.

"Great," Han said sarcastically. "What's the point of having a fully operating machine if no one knows how to use it!" He aimed a flying kick at the communication equipment, but before he could make contact-

"Stop!"

Han stopped mid-swing as Akeene stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I-I know how to work it…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Akeene-" Eygon growled harshly, but his assistant paid him no heed.

"We're going to let _her_ use the equipment?" Leia asked, skeptically. "She could be contacting the Empire and we wouldn't have a clue."

Akeene glanced at Leia and she looked almost… hurt by the princess's words. Suddenly, Luke had a suspicion about why she was helping them.

"I think we should let her," he chimed in. "What other choice do we have?"

Leia looked at her friend for a moment, then nodded. "Go ahead."

Akeene sighed, and sat down in the chair. She typed on the keyboard for a moment, flicking switched and pressing buttons, and Luke knew that there was no way they could have figured the machine out by themselves. After a couple of minutes, she turned to Leia-

"You'll need to enter the location and access code of your base."

Leia shifted uneasily. "Is there any other way?"

Akeene shook her head.

The princess turned to Han and Luke. "If there is anyone in this Destroyer, they'll be able to access all the details about the base if we enter this information. Is that a risk we are willing to take?"

Han nodded and Luke shrugged.

"There's no one here, your highness. The information is completely safe," Han added.

Leia bit her lip, but entered the location and code into the machine. It made a whirring noise, and a tiny blue figure appeared on top of the screen.

A hologram of Mon Mothma.

"Leia?" The woman gasped. "Leia Organa?"

"Mon Mothma!" Leia leaned towards the woman to get a better view.

Mon Mothma shook her head, as if to clear her senses. "How are you here, Leia? How are you _alive_? You were captured!"

"The Star Destoyer- it crashed on the planet Scopulus! I survived with-" Leia stepped back to show everyone else in the room, "-Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Commander Eygon! We're in the demolished Star Destroyer, with information about the Empire still stored in its database!"

Mon Mothma smiled unbelievingly. "Give me your coordinates, Leia. I'll send a squadron over this instant."

Akeene typed on the keyboard again and pulled up the coordinates. Leia began to read them and suddenly Luke realized that they were finally going to make it off the rocky hell of a planet.

But he still had one thing he had to check.

He knew he had to go back to the prison cells, to check for two certain people who meant the galaxy to him.

So quietly, without anyone noticing, Luke slipped out of the door and ran back down the halls of the Star Destroyer.

Chapter Thirty-Five

The sound of his footsteps resonated throughout the empty halls of the Star Destroyer and Luke was half-expecting Han or Leia run out after him, asking where he was going. But the corridor remained vacant behind him- no one emerged from the communications room.

"The detention center, the detention center, the detention center." Luke muttered repeatedly under his breath. He sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the intersection. _Had Akeene said where they were located?_ Luke wished he'd thought to ask her ahead of time. He looked back and forth between both hallways. They were identical, with no marking to give even the slightest hint where the prison cells could be located. Luke looked back and forth some more. He'd only have time to visit one of the hallways- Leia and Han probably realized he was gone already. Biting his lip, Luke turned to face the hallway to his left. _It's a chance as good as any_ , he thought. He took off down the left wing, only slowing down to read the labels on each door.

 _Quarter 1._

 _Mess Hall._

 _Quarter 2._

 _Quarter 3._

 _Lord Vader's Quarters._

 _Quarter 4._

The letters flew by so fast in Luke's head that he didn't even comprehend them. He was looking for only one door- _Detention Center._

The idea that had sparked Luke's thoughts earlier was now full fledged. Eygon had said that there were still captives in the prison cell, ones that had defied the Empire. When he was back on Tatooine, he'd never identifies the burnt crisps of bodies. They could have been anyone, even defeated stormtroopers. His aunt and uncle could still be alive, waiting for him in those cells. He knew the chances of his slim, but he had to check.

He wanted his family back.

He _needed_ his family back.

He was nearing the end of the hallway, and Luke felt his breath fall short. A large metal door was in front of him, and engraved into it was the words-

 _Detention Center._

Luke sighed, relieved. He'd made it. He'd found the prison cells. There was no handle, just a keypad, but Luke didn't even bother guessing the code. He reached for his lightsaber, to drive it though the metal, but before his fingertips could even reach the weapon-

All of Luke's limbs froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he felt an invisible grip surround his body.

And a low, echoing breath came from behind him.

Chapter Thirty-Six

The bone-chilling grip loosened slightly and Luke had just enough leeway to turn around. He knew who it was before he even laid eyes upon him, but the sight still took Luke's breath away.

Darth Vader.

The man who had terrorized civilizations across the galaxy.

The man who'd murdered Ben.

The man who was barely a man.

Darth Vader was looking at the him, silently and unmoving. Luke swallowed hard as a cold fear embraced him from the inside out. After what seemed like the longest seconds of Luke's life, Vader spoke-

"And who might you be?" The words left his mechanical helmet slowly, not much asking in the question but more observance.

Luke shut his mouth and glared at Darth Vader. He wasn't planning on telling anything to the Sith, especially anything that could reveal that he had friends on the ship.

"A quiet one," Vader said, noting Luke's silence. He clenched his fist slightly and Luke gasped as an abrupt pressure encompassed him. "The quiet ones are the ones I admire the more." The Sith lord released his hand and Luke felt the feeling in his limbs return. "But the quiet ones are also the hardest to break." And suddenly Luke felt another voice enter his head, soft but menacing, sifting through his memories. A flashback to the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in his brain, his own voice screaming in the background.

"So you're the boy who was following Obi-Wan around…" Vader spoke as the memory resurfaced but he was on to the next one before Luke could even think about what was happening.

A new memory appeared, a memory that took place in the seat of an X-wing. Luke saw hands in front of him, his hands, press the trigger and the Death Star exploded into a million pieces of light.

"...and the pilot who blew up the Death Star." There was a tinge of anger was in Darth Vader's voice, and Luke felt him searching around in his memories once more.

He was looking for a name.

And he found it.

Almost.

"Your name is Luke-"

"Stop!" Luke yelled. The connection between the two was cut instantly, Darth Vader's voice disappearing from his head.

For the first time, Luke heard a trace of surprise in the Sith's voice. "How did you do that?" Vader was towering over him, his voice a low rumble.

Luke ignored the question. "You killed Ben," he whispered softly. His voice was filled with anger now, little beads of liquid at the edges of his eyes.

"Obi-Wan deserve to die," Vader said, gesturing to himself, "after everything he did to me."

"Everything he did to you?" Luke repeated.

"He did something unforgivable." Darth Vader reached into his belt, pulling out a lightsaber much like the one in Luke's pocket. He ignited it, the red light glowing ominously against his black helmet. "And I hope his ghost watches," Vader pointed his weapon at Luke, "as I kill the boy he was willing to die for."

He swung the lightsaber directly at Luke's head.

Luke threw his arms up in a desperate attempt to shield himself...

...but the blade never hit.

Luke opened his eyes slowly. The lightsaber blade was an inch from his face but it wasn't moving forward. A surge of energy was flowing through Luke's hands, one he'd barely ever felt before, preventing the weapon from hitting him.

The Force.

Vader wasn't pushing hard against Luke's power. "How is this possible?" he asked, the shock fully prominent in his voice.

Luke was breathing heavily, straining against the blade's push. Vader was stronger than him and he wasn't even forcing the weapon down at his hardest. The Sith began pushing the lightsaber against Luke's power, closer and closer to his head. And just as he thought Darth Vader's strength was too much-

BANG!

The sound of a blaster resonated through the hallway. Vader whipped around, deflecting the beam with his lightsaber. No longer in immediate danger, Luke leaned around the Sith, trying to get a look at the person with the gun.

"Let the kid go," Han said, pointing a blaster at Darth Vader, "or I shoot you back to Hell."

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"I said _let the kid go_ ," Han repeated when Darth Vader didn't move. The Sith was staring at the blaster in front of him but he didn't seem the least bit concerned. Luke leaned a bit farther around the mass of a body. Next to the smuggler was Leia. She glanced at Luke, briefly, before returning her gaze to Vader. There was a burning hatred in her eyes, a hatred for the monster of a man in front of her. The vengeful stare she was giving the Sith lord made Luke relieved that she was on his side. Behind the princess was Akeene and Eygon. Akeene's face was emotionless, her hands shaking ever so slightly. However, Commander Eygon's face was the opposite, a smug grin was slowly spreading across his face.

"Are you _deaf_ , metal-brain?" Han shouted at Vader. Luke sucked in a breath, doubting that Han's insults would help save them. "Give me the kid or I'll shoot you!"

Vader reached down and grabbed Luke by the shoulder. Wincing under the firm grip, Luke was pulled to his feet. "Come and get him," the Sith finally said.

And Han fired.

Vader deflected the shot easily, as well as the others that came after it. Han kept firing, one after another.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!  
BANG!_

The fourth shot- Vader deflected it like all the others, but the direction was different.

This shot was heading straight back towards Han.

"Han, look out!" Luke yelled.

Han's eyes widened and he lept out of the way, stumbling into Akeene and knocking her to the ground.

The shot missed the smuggler.

But it hit his blaster.

The gun in Han's hand sparked as the beam struck it, frying it to the core. Han gaped at it, his only weapon destroyed. Vader stayed standing in front of Luke, waiting for the next move.

"Leia," Han glanced at the princess. "Shoot him."

"As if you didn't just try," Leia said, patting her pants for her blaster. Suddenly, her eyes widened, expression slack. "I don't have it," she whispered, her voice echoing through the hall. "I must have left it in the communications room."

Darth Vader still had a strong grip on Luke's shoulder. Luke slowly began reaching towards his pocket for his own lightsaber, but the moment he moved, the Sith lord's grasp tightened. Standing up straight again, Luke's eyes fell on Akeene. She was getting up from the floor from when Han pushed her down, and just before she stood, Luke saw something fall out of her sleeve.

A blaster.

Akeene snatched it back up quickly, putting it back in her sleeve. She turned, as if checking to see if anyone saw her.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, Han and Leia turning to look at him. "The blaster!" Despite Vader's grip causing spots in his eyes, Luke pointed at Akeene. "She has it!"

Akeene blanched as all eyes turned towards her. "I-I don't-" she stuttered.

"It's in her sleeve!"

Akeene gulped. Slowly, she pulled the blaster out of her shirt. Leia advanced towards the other woman but before she could get a few steps in, Akeene pointed the gun in front of her. "Don't," she said, her stammer fading. "Don't come any closer." Leia stood where she was, frozen with a blaster pointed at her chest.

Commander Eygon was grinning so fiercely that he looked almost hysterical. "Darth Vader, my lord," he said, getting down on his knees. "I am unwaveringly obedient to you"

Han snorted but the Commander ignored him.

"Give me the order," Eygon continued, "and I'll these three rebels killed."

"No," Luke whispered, and to his surprise, Akeene had mouthed the same exact words.

"The Jedi is the only one valuable to me," Darth Vader replied, and it took Luke a second to realize that the Sith was talking about him. "Kill the rest."

Eygon bowed and signaled to Akeene "As you wish."

Akeene was looking at Leia, her eyes wide.

"Kill the princess, Akeene," Eygon said.

The blaster was shaking in her hands.

"Akeene."

Her finger was on the trigger.

"Shoot the princess."

She was breathing heavily.  
"Now."

"I can't!"

Akeene lowered the blaster. "I can't."

"Excuse me?" Eygon was glowering at his assistant.

"I'm not going to shoot her," Akeene said, stronger this time. "I won't."

"You worthless piece of-" Eygon was raising his hand to her, but in a flash, the gun was pointed at him instead.

"Call me worthless again," Akeene growled at the commander, "I _dare_ you."

Eygon looked at the blaster pointed at him in disbelief. "Akeene, what are you-"

"Hit me again!" Akeene was yelling. "Hurt me again!"

Eygon breaths were shaky now. "Akeene, _please_."

Her voice calmed but she didn't. "You're never going to do any of that again, I can promise you that."

And Akeene pulled the trigger.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Commander Eygon's body hit the floor with a muted thud. Luke's jaw went slack at the sight of it. Out of all the people in the hall, he would have expected Akeene to be the last person responsible for the death of Eygon.

Her mouth was set in a grim line but the tension on her shoulders was all but gone. Akeene let out breath, turning to Leia. "Here," she said, handing over the blaster. "Take it."

Leia took the blaster, her eyes still wide in amazement. "On your knees," she pointed it at Darth Vader.

Vader released his grip on Luke, igniting his lightsaber once more. "I am done with this," were his only words.

And then he attacked.

The Sith lord leaped towards Leia, flying higher than a human ever could, and sliced his lightsaber down towards her. The blade incinerated the blaster, but Leia rolled out of the way before it could hit her all well. Akeene helped Leia up to her feet, glaring defiantly at Vader. Han launched himself towards Darth Vader, but the Sith put out his hand, halting him in mid-leap. He flung Han towards the wall, where the smuggler crashed into the metal surface.

Luke ran towards the chaos, his heart beating a million beats a second. They were losing, and losing badly.

The stories he'd hear as a child seemed to be true.

Only a Jedi could defeat a Sith lord.

Only a Jedi…

An idea sparked in Luke's brain, his fingers tingling at the thought of it. He'd successfully used the Force only twice before, once in the cave and once deflecting Vader's blow. Luke doubted he could do it again.

Vader was force-choking Leia, kicking Akeene away in the process. Han was slowly getting up from the ground, looking dazed.

Luke raised his hands.

 _It's an energy field created by all living things._

He concentrated on the lightsaber.

 _It surrounds us and penetrates us.._

He willed it to come towards him.

 _...it binds the galaxy together_

The red luminous blade flew through the air.

And landed in Luke's hands.

Darth Vader whipped around in surprise, releasing Leia. His gaze fell on his lightsaber, illuminated in Luke's arms. "Who _are_ you?" he said in a low whisper, the astonishment in his voice plainly heard.

"I," Luke said, willing his voice to not shake, "am a Jedi."

Chapter Thirty-Nine

There was a silence.

A long silence, as Luke thought of what to do now that he had the lightsaber.

He could kill Vader. He could slice him into little pieces. He would deserve that, after everything he'd done.

Luke loosened his grip on the lightsaber.

Of course he wouldn't kill him.

He would stall him.

Darth Vader was huge, bigger than everyone in the hall. And, according to what Luke had seen, that made him slower as well.

Luke counted down in his head.

 _Three…_

Leia was on her feet next to Akeene.

 _Two…_

Han staring at the lightsaber in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment.

 _One…_

Luke threw the lightsaber at Darth Vader, it's red blade whizzing through the air. Before the sith could react, it had sliced a gash in the side of his leg, flying past him and down the hall.

"RUN!" yelled Luke.

And they ran.

The four of them raced past each other back down the hallway they came from, away from Darth Vader and his lightsaber.

Luke reached into his pocket and took out his own lightsaber, igniting it and leading the way down the dark corridor. He glanced back every couple of seconds, dreading what he would see each time, but Darth Vader was never in sight.

They had made it down at least five halls before Luke remembered. He stopped running immediately. Han crashed into him, then Leia into Han, and Akeene skidding to a halt before she could bump into Leia.

"What is it?" Han asked, peering over Luke. "What happened?"

Luke turned around. "I forgot about Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

"What?"

"My aunt and uncle could have been in the detention center. They were _citizens who got into a bit of trouble_ ," he explained, quoting Eygon. He looked back down the hall they came from. "I have to go back."

"Luke…" Han began. "They're not in the detention center."

"How do _you_ know?" Luke asked, his voice suddenly accusing.

Han glanced helplessly at Leia.

"Akeene, are there any people in the detention center?" Leia asked.

Akeene looked startled at the sudden recognition from the princess, but she picked herself back up immediately. "N-no," she stuttered, shaking her head. "Not that I know of, anyway."

"Not that you know of?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't my division."

"So they _could_ be in there?"

Akeene shrugged, looking at Leia for help.

"When the rebels arrive, they'll search the Destroyer," Leia pointed out. "If your aunt and uncle are here, they'll find them."

"You know that's not true," Luke said. "Once they realize Darth Vader is here, they'll blow the place up." He took a step past Han. "They won't risk losing Vader just because some prisoners _might_ be captivity."

Han grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I had a dream, Luke, after we got captured. Obi-Wan Kenobi was there, as a Force-ghost or something, telling me you'd try to find your aunt and uncle," he paused for a breath, "and that you'd die in the process."

Luke broke eye contact with Han, staring at his shoes. He thought back to his own dream, in Eygon and Akeene's camp, where he too had seen Ben Kenobi.

 _Don't let the past determine your future_ , the old man had told him.

Luke swallowed and then asked slowly, "When did you start believing in the Force?"

"When I met you."

Pausing, Luke looked back down the hallway. "But what if they're alive, Han? Waiting for someone to rescue them." He looked back at the smuggler. "Waiting for me."

Han sighed. "They're not, Luke. You told me that you saw their bodies."

"What if those bodies weren't theirs?" Luke yelled.

"Then whose would they be?"

"Stormtroopers!"

"Stormtroopers?" Han asked in disbelief. "This is insane, Luke! You're imagination, it's out of this galaxy! The force of gravity applies to you too, kid, so get your head out of the clouds and back into reality!"

"Poetic," said Akeene.

"Shut up," said Han.

"You really think their dead?" Luke asked, hating how his voice became all small and choked up.

Han's eyes softened and he put his hand on Luke's shoulder. He nodded.

Luke wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "They were the only family I had."

"You're wrong," Leia spoke up. "We're your family as well. Me and Han and Chewbacca and the droids."

And, through tears, Luke finally smiled.

"Come on," Han said. "We're almost out of this hell-hole."

Taking one last look down the hallway, Luke nodded.

And they ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And the hallways eventually ended, the four of them spilling out back onto the rocky planet of Scopulus, listening to the sounds of the rebel planes in the sky.

They were going home.

Chapter Forty

The Star Destroyer was burning again, this time at the hands of the rebel alliance. Luke watched its blackened corpse fade away through the vast windows of the ship. It was a bittersweet feeling, a feeling that made his heart clench.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw another person join him at the window. Expecting Leia or Han, he turned.

But it wasn't them.

It was Akeene.

"This wasn't how I was expecting my day to end," she said after a moment of silence. She looking out the window like he was, her arms resting on the railing and her face almost touching the glass.

"Me neither," Luke replied, turning back to look at the Star Destroyer. The ship was far away from it now, so far that it was just a dot of a vast planet.

More silence.

"I talked to the rebel commander," Akeene continued. "There weren't any prisoners in the detention center. They checked before they burned it."

Luke's heart clenched even tighter than before. He sighed. "I know. I think I always knew. I just… I just-"

"-didn't want to believe it?"

"Yeah."

Akeene turned to look at him. "They didn't find Darth Vader, either. A galactic patrol ship was sighted going into hyperspace near here."

"He escaped?"

"That's what everyone is saying."

Both Luke and Akeene looked back out the window.

"So what are you going to do now?" Luke asked, finally breaking the silence. "Join the rebels? They could use someone like you."

Akeene shook her head. "I may not be part of the Empire anymore, but I don't want to be part of another army that blows up everything in sight."

"The rebels are fighting for a good cause-"

"I thought that once about the Empire as well," Akeene said. "I don't doubt that _you_ are fighting for what's right, but I can't say the same for this whole alliance. I'm not ready to join something so big again."

"Then why did you save us back there? Why did you contact the rebels? Why did you betray Eygon?"

Akeene stared out the window, not answering.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it, kiddo."

"Did you switch sides." Luke asked, "because you're in love with Leia?"

Akeene behind her, to where Leia was talking with Mon Mothma. "Aren't we all?" she answered, glancing back at Luke.

Luke felt his face grow hot.

"And no, I didn't switch sides because I'm 'in love with Leia'. I switched sides because I done with being a plaything for Eygon."

"That makes sense."

"And because Leia reminded me of a girl I used to know," Akeene continued. "A girl I used to love."

"What happened to her?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," said Akeene. " _I'm_ the one who left." She sighed a wistful, lovesick sigh. "If joining the Empire was my worst mistake, leaving her still tops it."

"You should go back," Luke said suddenly. "You should find her."

Akeene smiled humorlessly. "She'll hate me. I've been gone too long and I've made too many mistakes."

"No," Luke said. "You have to at least try. This woman, she's your family. You _need_ your family. "

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know what it's like not to have one. I thought I was alone when my aunt and uncle died. I thought I would never find anyone else who'd make me feel at home." He paused.  
"When I felt like that, it was like the galaxy was ending."

"And what did you do?"

"I found Han and Leia and Chewbacca and Artoo and Threepio and they made me feel at home again," Luke said. "You need to find your family, Akeene."

Akeene smiled. "I will."

"Mon Mothma!" Leia shouted, racing down the hall. The woman was looking out the great glass windows, watching the Star Destroyer burn.

"Leia!" Mon Mothma smiled, embracing the girl as she skidded to a halt in front of her. "My, you just can't seem to get a break from all these adventures, can you?"

Leia gave a laugh. "A break from these adventures would be great."

"I agree," the commander-in-chief, "but we've obtained valuable intel from the computers on the Star Destroyer, all thanks to you and your friends."

Smiling slightly, Leia clasped her hands. "Mon Mothma, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything."

"I would like to speak at the memorial service for those lost on Alderaan. _If_ that is okay with you."

Mothma looked taken aback. "I thought you said that you would rather not to."

"I know, I know," Leia said. "But I changed my mind. I- I tried.. I tried to…" She took a breath. "I tried to hold all of my emotion in, all of it. I thought that by avoiding anything that reminded me of Alderaan, I could do it." Leia wiped her eyes. "But I couldn't. My family deserves a proper goodbye, one I want to give."

Mon Mothma's arms were around Leia. "I can make arrangements. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"You have wonderful _friends_ , Leia, who are always there for you. Even a strong young woman like yourself cannot stay strong forever, no one can. Never try to deal with something like this one your own. Can you promise me that?"

Leia nodded. "I promise."

 _Smuggler._

 _Scoundrel._

 _Money-seeking._

Han could hear the words being whispered among the rebels as he walked down the hallway.

 _Greedy._

 _Untrustworthy._

 _Manipulative._

Han shut his ears with the palms of his hands, but the words were still there.

 _Dishonest._

 _Cheat._

 _Good-for-nothing._

The words inside his head.

A roar came from Chewbacca beside him, loud enough to be heard through Han's closed ears. The words disappeared and he was jerked back into reality.

"No, nothing's wrong," Han said to his furry friend. "I just… keep hearing things."

Another roar.

"I feel like the rebels are talking about me," explained Han, "calling me 'money-seeking' and 'dishonest.'"

Chewbacca shook his head.

"I _know_ they aren't. I just feel like they are."

 _"RRRAARRWHHGWWR!"_

"I am _not_ money-seeking and dishonest."

 _"AAARARRRGWWWH."_

"No, that was _not_ a dishonest statement."

Chewbacca roared again in opposition.

Han sighed. "Chewie, I don't know what to do. I try to be a good man, I really do. But sometimes, it's just so hard." He looked over to where Luke was talking with Akeene and Leia with Mon Mothma. "I like the kid and I'm starting to _really_ like the princess." Han turned to Chewbacca. "I don't wanted to leave them just yet."

 _"Rrrrrrr-ghghghghgh?"_

"What I'm saying is that I'd like to stay a little while longer. Not much, just…" He looked over at his friends. "...a little bit. Are you okay with that?"

Chewbacca was already smiling and Han knew he didn't have to say anything more. He turned to see Leia walking over to them.

Han found himself straightening his vest.

"Your majesty," Han said, leaning into a flourishing bow.

"Smuggler," Leia replied, smiling. But then her smile faded and she asked, "When are you planning on leaving?"

It was Han's turn to smile. "I'm actually planning to stay a little longer." He fingered her hair as the smile returned on Leia's face. "Maybe we can…"

"...finish off what we started?" Leia asked.

"That was just what I was thinking."

Their lips were almost touching.

" _Please_." A voice rang through the hall, startling Han and Leia as they pulled away from each other.

Luke was leaning against the wall next to them, a smirk on his face. "Go find a closet."


End file.
